


Happy Thoughts

by wayfindering



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Beginnings, First Kiss, Fluff, Flying, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Romance, Soriku - Freeform, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, look away now, unacceptably gay and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfindering/pseuds/wayfindering
Summary: Riku's gotten used to the fact that Sora's heart is just too oblivious and full of too many kinds of love to notice a little romantic pining, even when they're hanging a hundred feet up in the air on nothing but happy thoughts.





	Happy Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> just some unbearably sappy gay soriku feels at 4 in the morning

Riku won the race to the top of the ship's mast, of course; even though he was new to this whole flying thing he had more practise with the kind of grace it took to master speed in weightlessness. Sora wasn't too far behind though, and as he grumblingly caught up, Riku laughed and let himself drift onto his back like he was floating on the water far below.

Anywhere could be beautiful with the right company but Riku preferred this brand of stillness to the Realm of Darkness, even so. He could smile properly here, for one thing.

They hovered like that for a time, losing track of where the stars stopped and the reflections began, listening to the distant strains of the music from the ship's deck that swirled up between the tendrils of a soft breeze.

"I meant to ask: what's your happy thought anyway, Sora?" Riku broke the stillness gently, idly tracing made-up constellations in the unfamiliar starscape above.

"Oh, I have lots," Sora replied, enthusiastic. Riku couldn't say he was surprised. "I've been to so many worlds and met so many new friends! I've made so many good memories; I've seen people find their dreams; I've learned a lot about, about everything. Not to mention Donald, Goofy, the King, Kairi, and the others! And all of our time spent together on the islands when we were little, too."

Riku chuckled to himself. That was Sora. His heart was too big to use just one happy thought to fly.

"What about yours, Riku?" Ah, yes. What about his?

He turned his head and looked back at Sora, who was already watching him with that open curiosity of his. "You started flying so quickly! I knew you could do it, but it was like it took no effort at all--you were in the air the second Tink's fairydust hit," Sora marvelled.

"Well that's simple," Riku said, and smiled easily. This was yet another moment that could change his relationship with his best friend permanently but he'd made peace with that awhile ago now. These moments came around more and more these days and, honestly, it seemed like Sora really was never going to catch on. His heart was just too big to make a distinction, and Riku could live with that. But no sense in avoiding the answer--he'd die for Sora, so why would he avoid smaller truths?

He gestured nonchalantly at his friend and leaned confidently back to look at the sky. "It's because my happy thought was right next to me the whole time."

The world hung there in a frozen, crystalline second that Riku waited to pass on, as usual.

"I...I see," Sora finally got out, seeming to trip over himself.

A half second before Riku could notice the change in the air or do anything about it, there were blue eyes where the stars used to be. Not that they didn't contain entire galaxies of their own.

Surprised, he stopped himself from doing more than blinking once and meeting the gaze. Sora was hovering right on top of him, not touching, just staring. His expression shifted from intense to soft. What was he looking for? Riku opened his mouth in search of some expletive or question, but Sora beat him to words.

"Oh," he said breathlessly, "you've been waiting for awhile, huh."

What was that supposed to m--?

Riku's arms were suddenly full of Sora and it took a not insignificant effort to keep them from tumbling dizzyingly away. His stomach was already doing flips.

"Sora! Wh--" A startled laugh built up in the back of his throat as he spit out the name, arms still hanging out to his sides. They slowed back to a drifting pace in the air, mostly upright. He was attacked like this often enough but found himself floundering even more than normal.

He hadn't been worried about damaging their friendship when Sora eventually realised Riku's feelings, not after everything they'd been through now. But he hadn't been sure Sora could feel the same way he did--that piece past friendship.

Questions raced, half-formed, through his head. _Did Sora really notice? Has he decided? Was that a slight misting in his eyes? Is this happening?_ Hadn't Riku really better hug him back right about now? That would be what Sora needed if Riku was reading this right. And if not? In lieu of struggling for words, at least it couldn't hurt.

So Riku let his arms close around the figure who was clutching him and, senses alight with everything Sora, pressed his face into the other boy's shaking shoulder.

Sora was...laughing. And trembling. And probably crying, too; of course he would go off and feel too many things at the same time. A bubbling mixture of hope and concern welled up in Riku, even if it didn't reach his face, and he supposed he wasn't one to talk.

Riku was prepared to oh-so-selflessly give his friend the time he needed to sort himself out, but got barely a moment to lean into the spiky-soft hair and cozy warmth before Sora pulled back. Riku let his hands settle awkwardly on the outside of Sora's shoulders for lack of anywhere else to put them and took him all in. Huge cheeky grin, tears making tracks down his cheeks, eyes glinting in the soft moonlight.

"Who's the sap, now?" Sora said.

_You have to ask, looking like that?_ The teasing words he wanted to say didn't quite reach his lips.

"Yeah, yeah, I know; still me," Sora added, seeming to grasp Riku's point anyway.

One of his hands slipped up past Riku's to sheepishly rub at the back of his own neck and he looked down, lashes coming close to resting on the tops of his soft cheeks. He really was one of the most adorable creatures.

Before anything could get more awkward, Sora shifted and pulled Riku's hands down into his own, re-establishing eye contact.

Riku's brain finally caught up with himself. That open expression told him everything, like it always did. Of course. To Sora, loving him was just so natural he'd never stopped to think about it, unlike Riku who thought about everything. A swooping sensation hit then, one that had nothing to do with how high up they were.

He looked down at the boy whose voice could find him in any darkness, whose eyes were the sky, whose heart was home. He couldn't help but smile.

"I don't mind waiting when it comes to you, Sora," he finally said.

Sora surged forward and Riku gripped his hands tighter in a jolt of adrenaline as their lips met. It was soft and warm and when they pulled apart a second later Riku could still feel the pressure ghosting across his lips with the tingling of hot breath. His head felt fizzy and Sora sounded like he would giggle himself to death if allowed.

There were more things that needed saying, but most of them could probably wait.

Sora smirked. "I'm not the _only_ total sa--"

And, Riku thought, as he leaned in and cut Sora off with another kiss, that was definitely one of them.


End file.
